De acampar, el desierto y las estrellas
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: El joven arquero idea un plan para irse de aventura y así pasar más tiempo con su travieso hermano menor. Y aunque el anciano patriarca accede a su petición, este incluye una pequeña condición a su expedición, la cual sólo resultará incrementando su diversión al viaje.


**De acampar, el desierto y las estrellas**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

Aioros y su pequeño hermano Aioria habían partido a entrenar al inclemente y majestuoso desierto egipcio. El guardián de sagitario, considerando que el viaje presentaría una experiencia de aprendizaje tanto rigurosa como invaluable, no dudó en abogar convincentemente por su idea al presentársela al anciano patriarca, quien bajo tales argumentos no dudó en acceder a la petición de Aioros. Aunque claro está, con una _minúscula_ condición a su autorización.

-Saga y Kanon han de acompañarlos a su entrenamiento.

-Será como usted desee, patriarca.

Aioros intentó de esconder su entusiasmo adolescente, ese que jamás se atestiguaba; pues no pudo reprimir el sonreír al saber su petición concedida. En honor a la verdad, aquél viaje era para el arquero más que un entrenamiento, una excusa para pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano menor. Y es que eran tantas sus obligaciones como santo dorado de sagitario últimamente, que eran contados los momentos que podía compartir con Aioria simplemente como eso, los hermanos que eran. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para convivir con el tremendo leoncillo sin tener las responsabilidades del santuario atosigándoles. Así que poco le importaba al joven centauro si los gemelos también se unían a su expedición.

Quizás, pensaba el optimista Aioros, les ayudaría a los gemelos a restablecer su relación, pues ocasionalmente daban la impresión de que esta, por alguna extraña razón, se estaba deteriorando. Y ya si corrían con suerte, incluso Kanon podría simpatizar nuevamente con el par de hermanos, como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños. Aioros desconocía que compartía la misma esperanza que el mayor regente de la orden Ateniense.

Una semana después de exponer su idea ante Shion, los dos pares de hermanos se dispusieron a partir a Egipto.

 **-II-**

Aquella noche había sido increíblemente estrellada, tanto los tres adolescentes, como el crio, habían quedado prendados por la belleza imponente del desierto. En efecto, el viaje se estaba desenvolviendo de la manera más amena, tal y como lo anhelaba el arquero. Y una vez los cuatro armaron la única tienda de campaña que habían traído consigo, cayeron prontamente rendidos.

Unas horas después, el pequeño Aioria procedió a despertar enérgicamente a su hermano, quien estaba arropado de pies a cabeza mismo bulto inerte.

-¿Qué quieres enano?

Masculló el adolescente, aún amodorrado. Aioria abrió sus curiosos ojos, grande era su sorpresa, pues había despertado a la persona equivocada.

-¡Kanon, perdón! ¡Yo quería despertar a mi hermano! -y se llevó inconscientemente sus manitas para cubrir su boca-

-¿Qué ocurre, Aioria?

Cuestionó débilmente el arquero, sin lograr reprimir un sonoro bostezo, el cual terminó despertando de paso a Saga, ya que el de géminis tenía el sueño extremadamente ligero.

-Hermano, mira al cielo y dime lo que ves

-Veo un millón de estrellas...

Kanon, enfurruñado de que le hubieran despertado por esa bobería, se volteó boca abajo; colocándose la almohada sobre su cabeza, como si esta fuera a resguardarle del parloteo de ese par.

-Y eso… ¿Qué te dice?

Aioros reflexionó en la pregunta de su menor por unos minutos, pero antes de responderle, Saga se le adelantó a contestar.

-Astronómicamente hablando, me dice que hay millones de galaxias y potencialmente billones de planetas. Astrológicamente, me dice que Saturno está en leo...

-¡Cronológicamente…! -se adelantó esta vez Kanon, imitando a su mayor en una voz que desbordaba petulancia- parece ser que es aproximadamente un cuarto pasado de las tres de la mañana.

-Teológicamente, es evidente que los dioses son todo poderosos, y que somos pequeños e insignificantes -le continuó la broma Aioros, divertido por la expresión molesta de Saga- Meteorológicamente, parece que mañana tendremos un día hermoso. ¿Y a ti qué te dice, Aioria?

El cachorro de león miró a los tres en absoluto e indescifrable silencio, para luego espetar de lo más altanero

-Trío de idiotas, ¡Alguien nos robó la tienda de campaña!

-FIN-

* * *

El crédito de este fic va enteramente al chiste _The Mexican Cowboy and his Chihuahua Chilito,_ el cual me mostraron hoy en el trabajo y me partió de la risa (en caso de que lo quieran ver sólo búsquenlo de esa forma. Y como no, para que agarren una buena carcajada). Y yo, que pa' luego es tarde, me lo imaginé de un modo "Saint Seiyero" y se me antojó parodiar. Ojalá les haya divertido tanto como a mi el re-imaginarlo.

Y bueno, también paso a felicitar a quienes sean madrecitas, o madresotas (?) hoy en su día :D

Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
